deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bestiary
400 Damage per Hit? There is one thing that doesn't add up about the Black Titan/Behemoth. Assuming a player has 124 endurance (248 health), and a Dusk Reactive, and the Black Titan hit them, they would take 40 damage and the armor 360 damage if I did my math right and really they would take 160 damage beacuse the Black Titan does 120 more damage (90% dmg absoration take into account) to the armor than it has durablity. Is this the actually damage it does? The health I can believe from what I've seen but the damage? And that brings up another question, where does the health, damage (except for the Leaper, that can be figured out real easy) and experience reward come from? Are they direct from AdminPWN or tested using DRLP?--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 20:35, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Actually yes when an amour breaks it still gives the protection. XXxpwnxXx (talk) 18:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Black titan real name. In the mission big black thingy it's says in clear KILL THE MEGA-TITAN... the name of this beast needs to be altered. done Shayanomer (talk) 11:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) XXxpwnxXx (talk) 18:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Slight Change to Black titan description I noticed that in the black titan description, it says that necrosis is decomposition. That actually is not true. Necrosis is the unplanned (and usually violent) death of a cell. i.e. Having water freeze into crystals and puncture the cell membrane (Frost Bite). Which actually makes more sense in term with the rest of the description, rather than decomposition. Destroyer34 (talk) 01:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Christmas boss spotted! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZyDHh3-Mck Not made by me. KwoonTheNope (talk) 10:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Mega Titan Glitch has anyone else noticed that when fighting the mega titan ppl tend to find the mega titan in different places and act like your shooting in mid air? Warror225 (talk) 00:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :That's not a glitch. The zombie(s) simply appear differently on other players screen. Earlier I saw 3 black titans and someone was getting hit over and over but on that person's screen there was only 2 and the were both on the outside; while on my screen all 3 were inside the fence.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 01:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :How is that not a glitch? Did Neil Yates plan for us to see different mega titans? Because if he did than that was stupid of him... :Warror225 (talk) 05:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::If I recall right it was explained by AdminPWN as something to do with lag on player's computers. I'd find it again but it was when I created my account that I read this somewhere.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 13:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Small Brute? Why is there a Small Brute instead of Small Bloat? you can clearly see the similarities between the Bloat and the now named Small Brute and the Brute itself is completely different. The now named Small Brute explodes on death as does the Bloat and the Brute vomits. Clearly the "Small Brute" is actually the Small Bloat. I would change it myslef but the page is now protected at the Sycop level. Warror225 (talk) 05:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) : The real names are currently being discussed by players. The official names when 3D released clear on the matter that the Brute is the big exploding infected and the Bloat is the puking one. When a mission about it said that the Bloat was the exploding ones, it caused players confusion up until this time. I have locked the article until we get a legitimate clarification from the Admin himself. : ಠ_ರೃ SIR Ace Sharpshooter | (PROFILE • S.H.A.D.O.W. • CONTACT ) 07:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) : Dude why did you have to lock it? Eveyone knows the Bloat is the fat vomiter and the Brutes are the exploders. Some dumbass switched it over. : Shayanomer (talk) 15:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :If the walking grenades are the brutes, then explain why in the mission "Stomach Cramps" you have to kill bloats and the exploders are what appears in large numbers. So it is obvious bloats are the ones that explode and brutes are the fat pukers.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 19:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Did you do the mission? Did you see it saying "Brutes" instead of "Bloats"? You only read from the wiki and not doing the mission itself. :Shayanomer (talk) 08:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I did the mission when it was added. It said "Kill Bloats" then.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 13:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :It's been confirmed, even the Ultimate Guide to DF states it. Bloats are vomiters and brutes are exploders. I have been playing DF since May 2011. :Shayanomer (talk) 14:06, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :(Not trying to sound like I'm arguing here) I think that's out of date. Last I checked it (2 hours ago), it didn't have the Black Titan, Long Arms, Rumblers or holiday zombies added yet. I've been playing since late 2010, maybe early 2011 (not my current account, but my original account which has long been deleted).--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :why is there still bloat and brute mixed up? if the little one is small brute, then it's only logical that the big one would be called brute. Not to mention that "bloat" is a name that remembers puke more than exploding. at least for me! (VovOzaum (talk) 22:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC)) :You have to remember, we didn't really have 100% confirmed info from AdminPwn on the names of the different mutants when the wiki first got pics for them. There were several "pseudo-names" for each of them (i.e. the Bloat Brute had the "In-game name" of 'Bile Fatty'-- which turned out to never even be a term that was used). Don't get me wrong, I'm a little annoyed about the name change too. But Lady Blue showed me the post in which AdminPwn clarified that the whole time he really meant for the pukers to be called Brutes and the exploders to be called Bloats. :This actually makes sense when you think about it, because the word "Bloat" typically refers to something getting swollen or engorged-- in the Bloat's case, this would be the methane gas which causes it to explode upon death. Still, it is kind of annoying, having to switch around the names after we've been using them for a couple of years already... :BTW, Shayanomer, I've been playing this game since October 2010, and while I agree with you that the names probably shouldn't have been changed, if AdminPwn says they're mixed up, that's the end of the story. The pukers are officially Brutes and the exploders are officially Bloats. Period. :ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 15:06, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Burned Female rewording From the Female Burned (not Burning) Zombie The female counterpart of the Burned Male Zombie. Although they are weaker, they are also somewhat faster than the Burned Males. What's more, they can become more adapted to fire and appear in greater numbers... as Burning Zombies. Is it just me or is that confusing? They can become more adapted to fire and appear in greater numbers... as Burning Zombies. First I think they are actually talking about Burned Zombies, not Burning Zombies and the charred variant is more common than the actively burning type. Hence one's on the boss page and one's on the normal page. Second, even if they are talking about the Burned Zombies and not Burning Zombies than the sentence still doesnt make since because it is clearly trying to say that the Female Burned Zombies are more common than their male counterparts, assuming I didn't miss something and they are in fact talking about Burning Zombies and the sentence actually does make complete sense to everyone but me. p.s. I would reword this myself but the page is currently blocked and I don't have clearence therefore i came here... also I'm not sure I'm correct in my thinking of all this. Warror225 (talk) 06:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Slenderman Am I the only one who thinks that Halloween Creature has only a fleeting resemblance to Slenderman? I think he looks more like Dracula than anything else which is more than likely what the creator was going for.Galil O'Malley (talk) 15:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Sexism I've noticed that in the description for the female naked zombie there is a hint of sexism. In the description for the male naked zombie it mentions possibilities such as taking a shower or getting dressed. However, for the female naked zombie the only thing mentioned is prostitution! It's not so much the mention that bothers me as there are of course prostitutes out there who could be zombified but the fact that it is the only possibility mentioned is just wrong. By all means keep the prostitution bit in but for the sake of correctness mention the other possibilities listed in the description for the male naked zombie! Chimpapero (talk) 21:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Persistent Boss I have noticed a Burning Giant Spider following me over several screens. I can´t prove yet that it actually followed me but it seems more likely than three giant burning spiders in a row. This occured in singleplayer mode. If this becomes confirmed by other looters like me it might seriously change the difficulty of the game once more. Before it was possible to flee an unprovocated aggro boost to the previous area and make the differentation between aggro boost is persistent => aggro spike and aggro boost is limited => boss in previous area. Making it virtually impossible to avoid bosses. If others experience the same please respond. If you manage to flee them please post how many areas it followed you for. Also post the kind of boss. Peter Black (talk) 14:19, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :It's happened to me twice. #A black titan at its mission (Big Black Thing) showed up inside the warehouse in the middle of the area when I had to retreat. #A wraith that was 1 up about a month ago appeared on the outpost block when I (instinctively) left the area. Both these encounters occured on multiplayer.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 19:37, March 28, 2013 (UTC) About the protection of this page I have likely forgotten why it was in the first page, but I think the page can unprotected (for users who have had accounts for a while, at least) now. It has been protected for a while now, and I doubt it will be vandalized much. If anything, people without accounts can be blocked from editing this page.---Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 20:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Meh, why not? I guess it wouldn't do any harm to open the gates up again on the Bestiary. BUT, I want everyone to make sure that any attempts to change mutant names or any similar, unwarranted changes are immediately undone and reported to me or one of the other admins. There's a certain individual on DF (not gonna say any names) who seems to STILL think that the brutes and bloats are mixed up (b/c, y'know, he/she has apparently been living under a friggin' rock for the past year regarding AdminPwn's updates to the game). ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 14:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Alright, I've changed the protection on the Bestiary page so that only registered users can edit the page-- that means unregistered users and new users cannot edit it-- only registered users who've been here a while. :I only wanted to change a few things like the danger zones when certain zombies spawn. I made a few mistakes earlier, because I was looking at an out-of-date map when I edited where certain mutants spawn; before the current map was uploaded. I should've mentioned that before, but it didn't cross my mind until now. :I've always thought that Bloats are the small and big exploding mutant since the mission Stomach Cramps was released, where it says "Kill Bloats" and encontering multiple of the big exploding zombie, not the large vomiting zombie. Before then, I thought Bloats were the larger vomiting zombie. Now, I'm not sure which is which anymore. Never mind. I read you wrong, and didn't notice that you had changed it to what I described.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 19:45, April 15, 2013 (UTC ::Another question. Would it be better to upload actual screenshots of the bosses and mutants than the cutouts of them? I have decent to good screenshots of all the mutants and bosses on my computer.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 20:38, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Lady blue`s idea on uploading actual screen shots from the game. Cutouts may look nice but don`t picture the real thing when you are playing. The bloat and the small bloat look exactly the same on the bestiary page. It actually took me sometimes to differentiate them in the game. Sangreal7 (talk) 14:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm more than okay with that, just so long as you DO NOT DELETE the previous versions of the mutant pics which are actual 3D avatars (Titan, Wraith, Bone, Reaper, Tendril, etc.), by which I mean you should just use the "Upload a new version of this file" link. That way, if the new pics don't work out, we can just revert them back to the old versions. Also, Lady Blue (or anyone else who has hi-quality pics and/or is good at getting them), if at all possible, please make sure that the screenshots for all the mutants meet the following criteria: A) Each one should preferably have little to no "clutter" visible around the mutant (i.e. don't use pics of mutants that are in the middle of a swarm, or which are partially obscured from view by some object in front of them). B) Preferably, the screenshots should depict mutants from the front or (even better) at an angle of about 45 degrees from the front-- these typically are best for showing all of a zombie's recognizable physical features. If you need some reference pics to get an idea of what I'm talking about, look at the current pics for the Male (regular) Zombie and the Irradiated Female Zombie. Those are preferable angles from which a mutant should be seen in a screenshot-- case in point: Lady Blue, those new pics you uploaded for the Longarms and Rumblers are f**king gold. Try to upload more of that quality, if possible. (One last thing: Sorry if I'm sounding overly picky or giving too many details. It's just that if something happens that causes the Bestiary to get f**ked up, I'll probably get a lot of heat for it, since I'm the one who lowered the protection level on the page. >_>;) ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 21:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) A) I was going to hit "upload new file." That's what I always do, unless I get an upload error multiple times. B) None of my images have clutter around them. C) That's basically the view of each of my screenshots (except for spiders, its obviously from sky view). D) I had to take those long arm and rumbler pics during a rain storm, so I had to circle them until lightning flashed. That I got those poses of them was just lucky considering what I was trying to do. E) I'm fine with you giving tons of details. I'll know I'm not making misatkes. --Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:22, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I forgot that in the flaming wraith image, I tried to clear out those zombies, but they kept coming and I'd almost got hit four times trying to get rid of them, so I just took the screen shot as it is. I hate boss aggro. I will admit that the black titan screenshot was taken from a youtube video thought, I wasn't going to spend days searching for a black titan only to die before I can even get a good screenshot.---Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::That image of the tendril doesn't show the new one on my computer when I view the article, but it does when I view the file. I've had this happen before, and I'm still not sure why.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:45, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Never mind. I just had to make and save a change to the page. Now to find a good titan screenshot.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 23:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) >"I'll know I'm not making misatkes": I couldn't help LOLing when I saw this. ;D >About the Flaming Wraith/Black Titan: Eh, it doesn't have to be perfect. The Flaming Wraith image you've put in looks fine. And I completely understand what you mean with the Black Titan pic. One thing, though-- you don't necessarily have to do this right now, but when you get a chance, could you try to get a Tendril pic where the Tendril's tentacles are in clear view? I can't help but notice that in the current pic, the Tendril's tentacles look like they're just part of her leg. =P ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 23:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. I have one other image of a tendril on my computer, but it looks like a black tendril.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 00:38, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::First thing I saw when I went one up from the Fort was, you guessed it, a tendril. Got a screenshot of her from the front, with tentacles in plain view, and no other zombies with her.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 00:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Noice! XD That looks perfect. 0_o I wonder if Tendrils are like, cam-whores or something... that seems awfully convenient for that Tendril to just pop up less than a day after I made that last post about the Tendril pic... *being overly paranoid (<_<) (>_>) (<_<) (>_>) * ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 15:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :I think leapers are. I can walk past one (on the other side of a block or room). When I go to the other side of that area, or upstairs, I have a random leaper following me, even though none were before. It's getting annoying.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 18:58, April 17, 2013 (UTC) We're all gonna fuc*** die :D We're all gonna fuc*** die :D So why try when we're fighting a Black titan,and a leaper hits you. You die since leaper has a 1-TOUCH-KILL. Same with the tendrils,in NE black zone they come in groups,you NEED a speed boost or they will make a hentai movie with you.and it won't be pretty. That was so not constructive... but kudos on the tentacle rape reference :/ :I am so lost. Black titans, leapers, tendrils? I am so confused. But I'll try to answer as best I can. #A black titan is more likely to kill you than a leaper. #We know leapers are a one-hit kill; some through experience, some from reading the wiki. Others, both. #You don't need a speed boost to survive in the black zones. I have been playing this game so long that I can survive in the black zone as long as I have machete or better, and any rifle. I've never used a speed boost for looting the black zone. All the tendrils doesn't make the game harder, it makes the game more annoying for looters in my opinion, once you have gone there a few times.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 19:35, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Point 4 : I've almost '''never' used a speed boost ( i have 100-105 agility ( forgot exact amount )) . It is really hard to survive a aggro ( takes some serious concentration , melee skills & awesome dodging skills . But the task is made considerably easier when using the wakizashi ) . Just randomly contributing to this conversation :P'' ( 2nd line ) ; actually it isn't hard to survive a aggro . I've done it , im just joking about the awesome dodging skills and all ... just step sideways and all that . Easy-peasy ( of course , i '''never' managed to survive with melee-ONLY in a aggro-situation for more than 45 mins )'' Spring Heeled Jack (talk) 15:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ''Derek, go read the message I've sent you. NOW. ^ DO IT. ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 15:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) The Supermutant pictures The supermutant pictures look like they are out of shape. I feel that we may revert the images for the supermutants for the time being until someone can get a nice picture. Sangreal7 (talk) 12:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I'll revert some of 'em back for now. The ones for the Giant Spider, Burning Wraith, and Black Titan look fine, so I'll leave them as is. Anyone reading this, if you're good at getting screenshots, please try to get some high-quality ones for the other supermutant bosses. ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 19:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Name Problem Yesterday, I was reading the Bestiary and a thought came into my mind: Leapers don't leap, they don't even run, so why is their name Leaper at all??? Licker or Tongue-man would be more appropriate, don't you all think? Manasfina 101 (talk) 13:21, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Because , they were originally gonna be named ' Lickers ' which SOMEHOW morphed into leapers. Don`t Mess with Names Please, whatever the name of the zombies here in the bestiary....don`t attempt to change it. There were already lots of issues just about the Brute and Bloat. Whatever the names are now, just stick with them because if one changes it, not everyone will know. Soon, people get confused between which, is which type of zombie. Get to know the names well, they are not hard to remember. If you see a leaper right behind you, then shout "LEAPER!" and forever you`ll remember the name....lol. Sangreal7 (talk) 15:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Obtaining Pictures From Videos We all know how hard it can be to take a perfect snapshot of a supermutant without dying. It`s like saying to a titan..."smile!".... then he smacks you in the face. So I thought why not look for videos of PROs vs supermutants and take perfect snapshots from there. I am sure at some poin when they are in combat there is a perfect place where it`s just him/her and the giant. Well personally I suggest that if anybody wants to take a picture of those supermutants while your in the inner city, record it in HD and look for somewhere in the video that has a perfect angle and take a snap shot. This methods keeps you from being hit as you don`t need to take pictures in combat plus you get to see your epic battle. '''I think I got a nice picture of a black titan but the upper part of the photo has a small portion that is affected by the HUDD view and the character is in view.' Try take a snapshot of a titan from this video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCu8FZimarA Sangreal7 (talk) 15:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the post above. I have now taken a photo of a regular Titan, but not from the recommended video above. Dylan 23:01, May 6, 2013 (UTC)RushingZ I could easily get screenshots of bosses in game. I saw a titan, mother, wraith and giant spider yesterday, but I never thought to take screenshots of them. I tried to find good shots of them from videos (where I got the flaming wraith/fgs), but I couldn't control the position, obviously, so I tried to find my own bosses for the rest.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 01:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Ghost Leaper Some days back, i was walking near Fort Pastor (not in the same block) and a leaper ghostly appeared beside me 4-5 times in the middle of the street (in Single Player Mode), i was lucky to survive. Is it an update or a glitch? or has it happened to anybody else?--Manasfina 101 (talk) 10:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :You mean you was walking and then it appeared out of nowhere or was it walking toward you for no reason? But to answer your question, there was lag, problems with the marketplace, and for the second half of yesterday. This isn't the first time I've heard about this though. It's happened to ropedrink with a flaming giant spider and black titan on singleplayer.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 12:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :It actually appeared out of nowhere and tried to hit me! and I can assure you that the game was not lagging at all and it wasn't yesturday either.--Manasfina 101 (talk) 15:42, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Talk about leaper...huh, it ain`t that bad just as long as you didn`t get hit XD. I love to kill leapers with a chainsaw and I may end up knocking them back until I enter the next area. :::I have come across a wraith that just spawned right in my view or like right in front of my face, I think but it didn`t chase me. I was like...WTF. Then it looked at me, and it just "walked" to me like any normal zombie. I was like...OMG that is just...lol. I ended up dancing with it before I left the area. The End. ::: Sangreal7 (talk) 09:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Clean Titan picture...Took it few weeks ago Titan photo added by FahimFumiz FahimFumiz (talk) 08:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC)FahimFumizFahimFumiz (talk) 08:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Titan Photo The Titan's photo on the Bestiary page is...well...not good. The above photo is much better, isn't it? So, please replace it.--Manasfina 101 (talk) 08:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Spider`s HP The current spider`s HP is 300 and the actual value is somewhere around there. But I notice a couple of wierd things as I learn more about them. I tried taking them down with a battle axe. It took me four critical hits obviously. I tried my greyhawk and I was surprised that it only took 3 crit shots to take it down. Hmm... At most the Greyhawk can only acheive 292 damage in 3 shots, which isn`t enough to take down a spider. So, i thought the Greyhawk 55 is actually stronger than it really is or the health points of the spider is actually less than 300. Sangreal7 (talk) 04:49, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :It's like what I explained about the Greyhawk 1 hitting small bloats. The damage rounds up. It takes 1.03 critical shots to kill a small bloat and 3.08 critical hits for a spider. You also have to remember whether it gets a critical hit. It takes 2.87 (rounds up to 3) non-critical hits to kill a small bloat, and 8.62 (rounds up to 9) non-critical hits to kill a spider. Also look at the damage per second of a Greyhawk. Its 146.16 on critical hits. That's 0.68 shots to kill a small bloat, and 2.05 shots to kill a spider. So when you look at the DPS of a Greyhawk, that doesn't make sense. Two shots is what you get from the math, but in game you take three. But based on damage per hit, it takes 3.07 critical hits to kill a spider.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm...thanks for that info. I think I got a better understanding now on how it works althoght it seems strange to me. But I feel a little doubtful about rounding off values but I`ll stick to it for now--Sangreal7 (talk) 10:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Getting Things Right for good I feel that for the sake of newbies the HP of some of the infected should be changed to a more reasonable value and more understandable based on the game itself. One example is the HP of the male burned zombie so as the male irradiated zombie. The maximum damage an Alpha Bull can do is 73.5 but the HP of those 2 zombies mentioned is 80. Logically it would take 2 shots from the Alpha Bull to take any one of them down. However, most of us know that it just takes 1 in the game. I know Lady Blue suggested the theory of dividing and rounding off the value to make it 1 but how many of us know this theory? ''I am very sure that most wiki users would not. So they would always assume the shots taken for any weapon to kill the zombie is simply comparing the maximum damage that the weapon can acheive and the health points of the infected. Do you get my point? It is simply '''misleading' them. Those who never used the Alpha Bull would always think it takes 2 shots to kill the burned zombie so as the irradiated when it only takes one. I always thought that the spiker would take 2 critical hits to kill a longarm because that`s based on the information given by the wiki, until I met one who used it; it takes one hit only. Sangreal7 (talk) 09:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I support ^ FahimFumiz (talk) 13:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC)FahimFumizFahimFumiz (talk) 13:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well some of the weapons' damage were increased, but I don't think the Alpha Bull was one of them. Can't really remember. And about the Spiker, it does take two hits to kill long arms. At least when I had it (when they were worth $900k). I don't know about now. Well there is a DPS/DPH chart on the actual Dead Frontier site, but I can't check right now since my account is out in the city right now. The damage listed for the shark tail here, for example, is actually the damage for the spiker according the damage chart. I find the link later today, or tommorow.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:25, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::And I forgot to say that the Alpha Bull also kills small bloats in one shot.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:27, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wait...seriously? Alpha bull takes one shot to kill a small bloat? I had been using Alpha Bull for weeks and I never knew about this? I remembered it took me 2 shots during the big red spiky mission and never one. The first shot was a critical shot but the small bloat did not blew up. Most likely I am wrong. I will try again next time to confirm it. Anyway, it took one critical hit from the battle axe to kill the small bloat so it must be the same for the alpha bull as their damage is about the same.--Sangreal7 (talk) 06:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::I've never one hit small bloats with a battle axe or katana. Only nodachi or better can one hit them without a damage drug. (Battle Axe does similiar damage to Nodachi on a damage drug.) I've hit them with both before, and nothing happened but it getting bloody. I always play on single player, so I don't have much if any lag. That could be the difference for us.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 11:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Honestly, I also play in single player mode almost all the time. But one thing I am very sure is that it takes "1" critical hit from a battle axe to blow up the small bloat. Please believe me, I`ve done it a lot of times by accident. It really does takes one critical hit. I also face server lag in multiplayer mode but I am sure about this one cause I did it alone. Try it and prove it. ::::::::About the Alpha Bull, ya I realise it does takes one crit shot only, just like the battle axe and katana.--Sangreal7 (talk) 11:26, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :I've used a battle axe or katana more than any weapon in the game. They've never 1-hit small bloats, even on single player.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 13:02, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok. I`ve tried everything again. I got really uneasy at what you said so I went back all the way from my long looting trip which was not even half-way done for the sake of the wiki. I surveyed for small bloats and tried it with the alpha bull and battle axe. Result: :::Yes. You were right about 1 hit does not kill the small bloat. Sorry for my wrong conception. ~'And' for the Alpha Bull...1 Hit does not kill it either. I`ve tried it again and again and again.' ' :::It can almost kill it.~ I got the idea that if battle axe can take it down in one hit so must the Alpha Bull in the'' first place.'' But really I`ve tried, the alpha bull`s damage isn`t sufficient enough to take it down. It can'' almost take it down''. Can we settle a conclusion over this? :) ''--Sangreal7 (talk) 14:31, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :I wish I still had a pistol account that I hadn't left at one of the other outposts (one of my rifle accounts is at P13 right now). I would see what an Alpha Bull does to a small bloat.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I hope to find out what`s your result as I am interested to know. But technically, not all critical hits do exactly 5 times more damage right? Some say 2.8985...and others as well but I don`t exactly know for sure. I have 113 critical which is just enough to use the Alpha Bull to it`s optimum. :::''Anyway if you divide the health of the small bloat with the maximum damage an Alpha Bull can do; :::100 ÷ 73.5 = 1.360544...which is obviously above 1. Well this is all based on what the wiki states. I think I will try again and see if I can ever get one shot to kill the small bloat.--Sangreal7 (talk) 06:18, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::1.36 = 1.4, which rounds down to 1. If you have 1.5 to 1.9, then you round it up to 2. You have 113 crit for an Alpha Bull? It only needs 80 to have its best critical hit chance. 112 is needed for weapons like 475 Magnum and VSS Vintorez with a High Critical Chance; 80 is all that is needed for a Very High Critical Chance.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 14:52, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh...right, I thought that the Alpha bull has only a high critical chance. ''That means I have more than enough but I use chainsaws so I still need at least 112 crit but in my case I have 113. : One more thing. I don`t really think that`s absolutely true based on your calculations. I mean take the '''sabre' as an example. The sabre takes 2 hits and never 1 to kill a male burned zombie. The maximum damage a sabre can do is 64.68; divide the HP of the Burned zombie which is 80 by the damage of the sabre you`ll get 1.2,'' round that off again you should get 1 hit to kill a male burned zombie "based on what you`ve said"; but it takes at least 2 in the game.--Sangreal7 (talk) 00:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Spiker`s damge Does anyone knows how many critical hits it actually takes to kill a longarm? By calculation I got 1.1 hits which means it isn`t enough. I never used spiker so I don`t know--Sangreal7 (talk) 00:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :It takes two hits without a damage drug. With a damage drug, it takes one hit. Speaking of Spiker, the damage is wrong on the wiki. It should say what is listed for the Shark Tail.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 01:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm...I guess I should have listened more carefully....damage drug''. I assume you`ve tried the spiker yourself so anyway thanks for that info, but I hope you will clarify to me about the claculations which I stated in orange above, please.--Sangreal7 (talk) 12:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I owned a Spiker when they were $900k shortly after it was released, but I sold it for a vulcan (before they rose to $4 million), but I blew that money on two stat resets. I only have about $550k counting weapons left. Anyway, I have no idea about why the sabre takes two hits for burned when math says one.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 12:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Burning Wraith Photo' Can somebody replace the photo in the Bestiary with this one? Just remove the crosshair and it'll be a nice clean photo. FahimFumiz (talk) 03:06, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Nice photo you got there but when I saw the full image, sorry to say that it`s not good enough. It`s neither better than the present one. But good try! When taking the screenshot remember to turn off the HUDD by pressing "h" so none of your character status is shown.--Sangreal7 (talk) 14:12, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the advice ^_^ FahimFumiz (talk) 07:58, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Black Titan Photo Here's a screenshot I took a few hours ago...I guess this one's better than the one on the Bestiary page....It's up to you guys to judge though.... FahimFumiz (talk) 12:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) There's something wrong with my profile. All the zombies are faster and stronger than normal. The normal chick zombie is as fast as a tendril. Any ideas?Badass Beast09 (talk) 22:43, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : There is currentally an ongoing event that makes zombies faster, stronger and gives out double EXP. Problem for new players is that Admin only keeps it to the Forums and not advertisements/Personal Messages. A very big problem indeed. : KwoonTheNope (talk) 06:26, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Damage buff? According to the Wiki, Tendril and Spider damage stats are 70 and 40 respectively. With 35 endurance I should be able to take at least one hit from the spider before dying, but I get one shot (I don't think that it was like this a week or so ago). With SN-42 armor (50% damage reduction) and +9 endurance, I should definitely be able to take a hit from a tendril, yet again I get one shot. And according to the Dead Frontier GPS, a hit from the spider with the armor on leaves me at 7 health and the armor going to 10/100, and I used to be able to take a hit from a tendril with a simple kevlar. What the hell happened? Did they start dealing absurd amounts of damage all of a sudden (still a newb, so that kind of damage to me is quite too high), or is it just me? -BlitZee (talk) 12:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :There's an announements for on Dead Frontier, you know that? http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=835681.0 There is a hardcore event going on this weekend where all normal zombies (not bosses) are twice as fast and four times as much damage. So tendrils deal 280 damage and spiders 160, 10 more than the burning bosses.-Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 13:43, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Whoops, I'm stupid. I thought that it was an event from earlier. Just ignore this then >.> :I should say that the weekend events are commonly repeats now, but next weekend shouldn't be a hard one. It's the Easter event, so it'll just be a triple spawn of bosses that aren't much harder than burning zombies, except in that they explode, so make sure you have a rifle, pistol or something if you're using melee.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 14:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Where did those animations go? Whatever happened to those animated walk cycles we had? I remember back when 3D was originally starting, we had a little animation for almost every zombie, where'd those go? Vincenet834 (talk) 17:30, May 31, 2014 (UTC) The first line..? The very first line of this page is "Zombies will fuck you up man." Was that on purpose or what? :Probably just someone fucking with the pages again. It pisses me off when people do that, but I'll remove it. Probably just someone complaining about how hard the game is when its easy with a pen knife if you know what you're doing and are careful with what you do.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 18:45, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Of course, the admins locked the page so it can't be edited. If I knew who the admins were, I'd contact them to remove it. But it means that one of htem put that on there since only they can edit it. I can't imagine why, but I take back the complaining part. I doubt an admin of the wiki would have been playing the game so short of a time that it's hard for them.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 18:47, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::It was edited, thankfully. I would have done it myself, had it not been Admin-Level protected. Also, did you notice that the Leaper's stats are kinda fucked up? It says 1,000 HP, 50 DMG per hit, and (I think,) 100 EXP. 1,000 health I can sorta believe, but, 50 damage?! And 100 EXP...? Who was fucking with it now...? AwesomeManThe2nd (talk) 05:12, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, it says in the description boxes for the Flaming Wraith, Black Titan, etc, "will make you aggro to kill him." Just...WTF? AwesomeManThe2nd (talk) 07:43, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Personally, I think that this whole page should just be a list of all the zombies with link to lead to every zombie's own page. This would allow for more in-depth info and tactics without making the page long. It would also be more tedious to vandalize 20 pages rather than just one long one where small changes are difficult to find. Skeletalz (talk) 13:19, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::That is a good idea for anti-vandalism, but again, only admins can edit it. Plus, a little bit of info regarding stats is actually good, because I'm guessing that most players like to learn from experiance? And tons do not use the wiki. Also, under "Bone" it says that melee users have a 50-50 to 95-5 chance of killing it. That should not be there, considering that there are literally thousands of players with different weapons, stats, etc. So, the Bestiary page does need some editing, but I do not support your idea. Sorry! AwesomeManThe2nd (talk) 13:37, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::But then, I'm not an Admin. My support doesn't count for anything XD. AwesomeMan: The Expert on Noobs. (talk) 05:25, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Spelling mishap Small mistake nothing important but near the top of bestiary under different aggro phases it says this Calm state is the state wherein the zombies can some admin fix that please Bestiary Editing The bestiary definetly needs editing. Skeletalz, I half support your idea. Other guy whose name I forgot, that's a word. Bone, FGS, Black Titan. and Flaming Wraith need minor edits, and admins need to be ready for the new zombies coming along with the new updates. (Check the development blog.) AwesomeManThe2nd (talk) 01:00, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm so obsessive about tiny errors...I'm a perfectionist. AwesomeManThe2nd (talk) 00:44, October 16, 2014 (UTC) I've encountered in the B4 Hospital Green Rumblers and Green Long Arms... There was also a dog there. Anyone else seen these? There's quite a few here. The Green Rumbler did quite a bit of damage and it also explodes upon death. Picture: http://puu.sh/cFSOu/51e7d0354d.jpg Cdlobban (talk) 20:04, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Long arms There's a mistake with the coding of the Longarm heading in the table. It goes off to the side rather than appearing as a heading.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 23:32, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Blood Dog Picture I do not know about you all but i think this is a much better picture for it: http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Copy_of_dfdfdf.JPG ------Manasfina 101 (talk) 15:23, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Addition to Black Titan Description I'd like to add a bit of info to the black titan description. Following the description of cell necrosis, I would like to add that, "The necrosis frees up considerable amounts of cell membrane. Since the cell membrane is made mostly of fatty acids (and thus carbon) the N4 virus, being able to untilize non-essential amino acids, has managed to mutate a protein that takes fatty acid chains and massive amounts of free energy (such as that from a fire) to create a tetrahedral lattice structure of carbon (essentially diamonds). This process also frees up massive amounts of hydrogen which continues to fuel the reaction as it combusts upon contact with the air. Since this is a biological process, it is not perfect, so substantial amounts of amorphous carbon (soot) are produced and cover the entirety of the Black Titan. Because of this process, the Black Titan has an exceptionally durable frame as it is essentially a giant walking hulk of self healing flesh and diamond. Destroyer34 (talk) 21:31, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Flesh Hound Pic The current Flesh Hound pic is of a Blood Hound, Flesh Hounds are black-ish Warror225 (talk) 07:13, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Normal zombie description It is worth noting in the inital description of all "normal zombies" are replaced in dark red and black zones. Warror225 (talk) 04:26, September 1, 2015 (UTC)